A Moment in Time
by cHemicALisation
Summary: Uchiha Madara was preparing to enter into an arranged marriage when Haruno Sakura smiled at him. It took him sometime to realize that she had saved him and that he would need to save her too.


A/N: I don't own Naruto. Please let know your thoughts on this. I would really appreciate it.

* * *

A Moment in Time

Uchiha Madara was looking for a bride. At his age of 36, it was slowly becoming a necessity to have a spouse for the purpose of social gatherings and the most tiresome task of producing a heir. He had been ignoring it long enough and it was the right time to settle down. The natural course of action was, of course, arranged marriage. After all, all his previous girlfriends found him a little too dry and forbearing to make the relationship work in the long run. And he, himself, hadn't been too helpful. Having a girlfriend required time and work. He quite didn't care for the amount of effort he had to put in. Better to skip courtship and simply have his marriage arranged. Once the idea had struck him it had been quite appealing. He was wealthy and should have no shortage of candidates. However, there was one flaw in his plan. He forgot to factor in Haruno Sakura.

Was Haruno Sakura marriage material? It took him sometime to realize she defied categorization. He had come across her at Hyuuga Hinata's birthday party. It had been quite a raging affair. Young people dancing up a storm with champagne flowing and loud music blaring. It hadn't been his cup of tea. He had taken up upon the invitation to meet with Hinata. She had been suggested to him for her pedigree and, as he was slowly sensing, her docile manner. She would bore him, he suspected, but why not? He didn't have time for histrionics amidst his busy work schedule. If she remained manageable it might work out quite well. The influence that Hyuuga clan would bring would sweeten the deal. But still it was a subject he did not wish to act rashly upon. He would need to sleep over it. However, it appeared that fate had other plans. He turned and quite literally walked into her.

"My apologies," he murmured.

"It was my fault. I wasn't looking," she replied humorously. Madara stepped back and took her in. Her long pink hair was swept into a braid which reached her waist. She was only 5'4 in contrast to his height of 6'1. Her body was nimble and had none of the expansive attributes he usually preferred in women. Her forehead was a little large but her soft pump lips and breathtaking green eyes stole the show. It was by that time Madara realized that while his gaze traveled up her figure, she had been studying him as well.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Why don't I get you a drink? To show you how truly sorry I am."

He raised his eyebrows. It was mighty confident of someone her age. He nodded and she, instead of moving away, took his hand and lead him to the open bar.

"So, you are Hinata's fiance?" she asked as they settled down with their drinks at the balcony

Madara started. He hadn't yet made his mind and had given no indication of such a confirmation to the Hyuuga clan. It seemed as if they had quite a conceited ego and loose mouths. "I haven't decided yet," he said truthfully.

"Oh?" She placed her hand on the her waist and leaned in. "You just reaffirmed the faith in divinity of majority of the women and some of the men present here."

He laughed. It wasn't often he got the chance. He looked back at her with a slow admiring smile playing on his lips. "What about your faith? Has it been reaffirmed?"

She smiled. Her cool green eyes fell upon his lips and flickered back to his eyes. She raised her drink to her mouth and took a sip. "We'll see."

* * *

Sakura had seen a lot of handsome men in her twenty-four years. Beautiful men whose looks stopped women in their tracks and made them weep. Uchiha Madara wasn't one of them. His dark eyes and long hair coupled with his frightening height gave a domineering effect. He was not conventionally handsome nor beautiful. His nose was a little too long and his eyes were a little too severe. The shadows under them appeared years old. His body was lean but had none of the bulky muscle which all the men in her age-group were working for. He seemed far too aware of his wealth and the power it gave him. All in all it had quite a jarring effect. She should be intimidated and perhaps if she had met him two years ago or maybe even one year ago she would have been intimidated. But as she was right now there was nothing within her that he could threaten. But that didn't mean she wasn't attracted.

She had spotted him as soon as he came in. She had been with Naruto and Sasuke. Both of them had been involved in a heated conversation on some subject she couldn't for the life of her remember. She felt quite apart from them. It worried her that this isolation didn't bother her. She had been going through the motions of her life, visiting her parents, dinners with friends and her job at the hospital. She did so because it was expected. There was no joy or irritation to be derived from it. And then she had looked up and seen him greet Hyuuga Hiashi. She felt something inside of her flutter and pulsate. It was the first time she had felt attraction in the last two years. Sasuke had noticed him as well. It turned out it was his paternal uncle. His name was Uchiha Madara and he was one step away from being affianced with Hinata, a sweetheart who did everything her father told her to do. Sakura debated acting upon her attraction. She had nothing against Hinata and she even liked the girl but they weren't even engaged yet. Who knew when her hormones would act next after being so dormant for so long.

It said a little about her arrogance that she hadn't contemplated that he might reject her. But then again what did she have to loose? In the game of attraction and sex someone was sooner or later bound to get rejected. If he indeed found her not up to the par then she would take her rejection and move on. You couldn't win everything.

"What's your name?" he asked, his dark eyes intently watching her.

"Haruno Sakura. And yes I know, my parents weren't particularly imaginative," she said referring to her hair.

"It wasn't for the hair, Sakura,' he murmured, "It was for your looks."

Sakura grinned. "If anyone else had said it, it would have been cheesy. But you saying it…"

"Well?" He prodded. Admittedly flirtation was not his strong suit. But this girl had the ability to flick her eyes at him and reduce him to the mental capability of a adolescent boy.

"You make my knees feel weak," Sakura said simply. She heard his sharp intake of breath. "You can't be that surprised," she said with a twinkle in her eye, "Aren't women always falling over you?"

"Ah. Occasionally," admitted Madara. What was with this girl? She was quite straight forward as to why he interested her. Did he like that? Women who went after what they wanted? _Since when? "_ But sometimes…"

"Sometimes…?" she prodded.

"Sometimes…," Madara continued. It was time to go offensive. "Sometimes I do think women do take me a little too seriously." He held her gaze and raised his drink to his mouth.

Sakura watched this action with a darkened gaze. He was giving her a hint all right. She was to have no expectations from him romantically. It would all be over in a flash. But he didn't know was that this arrangement suited her just fine. This was the main reason she had approached him in the first place. She couldn't even take care of herself these days let alone someone else. A relationship seemed far away off and did not interest her at all.

Sakura put her glass on the table and rested her hand softly on his chest. She leaned in and kissed him on the neck. It was a soft kiss, almost as if she had brushed her lips over his skin. His heartbeat skipped a beat. She moved her hand up his chest before coming to stroke his jawline. She tilted her head. "Do you want to go for a walk in the garden?"

Madara stared at her for a moment. He covered her hand on his jawline with his and moved it to his lips. He kissed her palm. "That is the equivalent of wanting to go into the underworld with Hades, little girl."

Sakura lifted her chin. "I'll survive." _She was no one's little girl._

"Oh?" He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "Do you think it will be really be up to you?"

Instead of answering him she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He was trying to intimidate her. Perhaps, even trying to teach her a lesson. He wanted her to be wary of him. To be aware of what he represented. A powerful rich male upon whom the society fawned over. He could crush her and no one would even blink. It was the way of privilege and he was reminding her of his stature. Her heartbeat quickened. Was it fear? Arousal? Excitement? Nervousness? After months of dullness anything which shook her alive seemed like a luxury. In an ideal scenario, she would have run. After all, all the signs were there. But she wanted more of the feeling he was stimulating within her. Even if he left her humiliated and in shambles later on, it couldn't possible be worse than what she was feeling inside right now. The kind of apathy as if she existed in the world merely as a shell. She wanted more. More of him.

Madara pulled away from her. He felt absolutely at war with himself. He shouldn't but he absolutely wanted to. Her age worried him. Would she play by his rules? He did not want to take the risk while the possible arranged marriage with Hyuuga Hinata looming ahead. But at the same time, as he pulled her closer, he wanted to. He wanted to have this taste of a woman who looked at him with her catlike green eyes. It was as if she knew that that sooner or later he would concede to her and why did he not just capitulate and stop creating such a fuss?

"Does this mean that you'll take me for a walk in the garden?" she asked softly.

He exhaled. "I'll take you for a walk but we won't be admiring the flowers. And if you wish to continue after that then we will go to my place." He studied her. "Is that alright with you?"

She nodded and allowed him to lead her.

* * *

Their meetings continued. It was not a one-off event as Sakura had presumed initially. Over the course of weeks Madara would take her out to dine and then bring her to his home where they would spend the night. Sometimes she would insist upon going dancing after dinner. He indulged her, she knew. The activity itself did not fascinate him. He would sit at the bar or stand in the corner as she whirled around the dance floor. His eyes would never leave her but he was perfectly content to sit back and watch, that is, unless some boy tried to be a little too friendly. However, he soon enough realized that she dealt with such problems her own way without the need of his help. Sometimes in a fit of utter utter recklessness she would lead him to dark corner. She would then proceed to slip her hand under his trousers. When she had sufficiently teased him she would retreat. He would return the favor by tweaking her nipples through her dress so as to remind her that he could return the favor. He would would then take her to his home but sometimes when they couldn't wait he would drive her to a lonely spot overlooking the city and they would fumble around in the backseat like teenagers.

"You know, my dearest," Madara chuckled, "I am not at all made to be so acrobatic."

Sakura ignored skip of her heartbeat at the way he lovingly called her his dearest and snuggled closer, delighting as her bare breasts brushed against his chest had been using such endearing terms more and more so lately. The first time he had done so she had been surprised and merely kissed his jawline. Now weeks had passed and she was no more used to it than the first time he had said so. It made something tremble and coil inside her but also brought feelings trepidation knowing that whatever they shared would soon be over. In a bid to distract her herself from such tumultuous thoughts Sakura climbed up on his lap and threaded her fingers between his. She grounded into him throwing her head back with pleasure as she heard him hiss.

"You're insatiable," Madara growled reaching up to kiss her nipples. She made him feel so wonderfully reckless doing things he had never thought of. Just last week, he came across the most beautiful roses while with an associate. He was immediately reminded of her, not that she strayed from his thoughts for long. He brought two dozen roses at a whim and later at night he arrived at her doorstep to surprise her. She had been astonished to say the least. She had looked disorganized with her hair a tumbling mess. He adored her when she showed him her vulnerable side like this. But that day something had cut into him. Sakura looked as if she had been making love and her partner only let her leave to answer the doorbell. Jealousy ravaged him and his grip on the roses tightened with its thorns cutting into his skin. It had not been his finest moment. He was about to make a stabbing jab as to how he had entered into arranged marriage and that he no longer required her when she, as cool as you please in her little boy shorts and baggy t-shirt, asked him whether he would like to have coffee with ramen. It turned out that she had been working for the last 48 hours at the hospital. She had just come home, had a shower and stumbled into her bed only to wake up when he rung her bell.

It had been a lovely night after he had gotten over his embarrassment at his childishness (not that Sakura had known about it). She had been too tired to make love so they had spent the night on her bed after dinner talking about everything under the sun.

He told her about Izuna, his younger brother whom he cared for more so than anyone else. The nagging of his elders regarding the desirability of a heir. The rumors of his engagement to Hyuuga Hinata had fortified them but the truth was he hadn't thought of Hinata for weeks now. He did not have the habit of skipping his duties but the idea of Sakura leaving him troubled him. He could ask her to be his mistress but he not wish to veer their relationship into the realm of illicit. He had a feeling that Sakura would just flick her eyes at him for even thinking of such a thing and go on her merry way. He couldn't ask of such a thing from her knowing at some level that his crudeness would disappoint her. That time and this particular night as well he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close as he possibly could while contemplating such thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked when they were finished. She had been quiet tonight.

"I…," she said and then stopped.

"Darling," he said, softly caressing her arm, "What's wrong?"

"I just…," Sakura said pulling away from him, "I feel… so wrong."

"Wrong?" Madara raised his eyebrows. He took her hands into his. "Is this about my arranged marriage with Hinata? If so, you have nothing to worry about. I called her father two days ago and told him that I didn't wish to pursue a marital relationship with Hinata and that I wished her all the luck."

"Oh…no." Sakura squirmed. "That wasn't what I meant at all. Yes, it is good of you to inform them and not lead them on but I wasn't referring to that. Its just that I feel… empty. I don't have the words for it. I can't say."

Madara tightened his grip. "Are you ill? Is it money? Because I can…"

"No! I… don't know," said Sakura suddenly wishing she was somewhere else. "Uh can you take me home? I feel so terribly exhausted."

"You must be overworking yourself. You will feel better after a good night's sleep," said Madara putting his shirt on.

"Yes. I suppose so," mumbled Sakura holding back her tears. Right now she just wanted to climb into her bed and stay there for the next year or so. One night of sleep won't help her. She wanted to sleep her existence away. Even Madara whose passionate caresses and brilliant mind could not prevent toxic choking air from filling her lungs. He didn't understand and, like everyone else, he wouldn't be able to relate. For weeks now she had been well enough to shine somewhat like her old self but the worst of storms were weighing upon her. She couldn't continue like this. As they arrived outside her apartment building she made up her mind.

"Why don't I spend the night? We don't have to do anything. And it might be nice to have some company." he said shutting the engine of the car.

"Madara…" Sakura fingered her dress. It would be better to get this over quick. "I can't see you after tonight."

Silence reigned in the car

"Why?" he asked finally. "Is this about marriage? Would you like to quit your troublesome job? There is no need to play games, you know. I could…"

"No!" cried Sakura. She couldn't bear to listen further. "I… can't be with anyone right now. I just need a break."

"From _me,"_ Madara said harshly. He gripped her wrist and paused. "Is there another man? More wealthy than me? Is that it? What sweet promises has he made to you? Sweetheart, he is probably lying."

"Madara, please," pleaded Sakura, "Its not like that. I just can't do it."

"Can't do what?" Madara sneered, his grip tightening. "Can't bring yourself to orgasm? You didn't have any trouble tonight, did you?"

"Madara, _please_. You are hurting me!" Sakura ripped her wrist from his grasp. She picked up her purse and got out of the car.

Madara, ash faced, got out of the car as well. "Dammit Sakura, I apologize but you have to…"

Sakura shook her head violently. "I can't. I just can't."

Madara stared at her. "Why?"

"I am just not capable of it," said Sakura, her voice cracking.

"Why?" he again asked her. There was constraint in his chest which was getting tighter.

"Please, Madara," her voice cracked. Tears welled to her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "Please not right now." With that she turned, opened the door of the building and rushed towards the stairs hoping, _praying_ , that he wouldn't follow.

"Sakura," his voice was quiet and full of determination. She paused on the stairway. "We will talk tomorrow," he continued.

Before he could say anything else she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Madara slammed his phone back on the receiver. He got up and paced the length of his office. It was the third day that Sakura has resolutely ignored his calls. He dropped by her apartment as well but even he knew that with her severe work schedule there was very little chance of her being there. Her cellphone was consistently switched off and there was no reply to his messages and emails.

He kept thinking back to that night. Sakura had seemed so distraught. In hindsight he picked up details which he hadn't at the time. How at times her eyes would seem a little too bright as if she was holding back tears. How quiet she had been and terribly distracted. He had chalked it up to exhaustion. He wanted to hold and give her whatever she needed but how could he when she wouldn't even talk to him?

It was 3 pm right now and he had several meetings before he would be free for the day. Over the last a few days his workload had piled up amidst his concern for Sakura and her unwillingness to talk to him. He also realized that until he found her and talked to her there was no use trying to focus on work.

"Is everything alright?"

Madara's head snapped up. Izuna was standing by the door looking particularly concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine," said Madara looking away. His relationship with Sakura while not at all illicit had continued in somewhat secrecy. He hadn't informed anyone regarding her presence in his life and, he suspected, neither had Sakura. Upon introspection, he didn't care for this at all. He didn't wish to think of himself as some kind of shameful secret of Sakura's. Was she embarrassed that he was much older than her? Or of the possible spiteful whispers of people who thought she was only with him for his money? He knew he wasn't particularly good looking and had none of the charm that men that he caught flirting with Sakura did. He wasn't particularly at ease with his relationships with women. After all there was a reason as to why he had to turn towards arranged marriage as a solution in this day and age. Sooner or later his previous girlfriends had demanded that change himself for them.

Sakura had accepted him with aplomb. If he didn't want to do something she didn't cajole him. She played no games to make him jealous or to buy her diamond earrings. Her free time was spent reading up upon the latest medical techniques, silly romances with bare chested men on the covers or watching ballet and judo on television. He had once joked that she wasn't at all like other women. And she had replied it would be better for him not to categorize women as selfish harpies just because he did not understand their motivations. He had laughed then. Her wit and insight never ceased to keep him on his toes. It was almost as if she had entered into his gray life and made it explode with sun, music, laughter, and feelings which had just hit him on the head for the first time. But now, she wouldn't even talk to him

"You have been quite distracted for the last a few days," Izuna continued.

"Yes, well it happens," murmured Madara not at all paying attention. His heart gave a lurch as he saw gray clouds loom over the city. It looked as if it was about to rain. Sakura usually walked home from the hospital. Did she have an umbrella with her? Would she be able to hail a taxi in such bad weather?

"It has never happened with you. Are you well?" Izuna pursued. "Perhaps a check-up…"

Madara turned away from Izuna with impatience. Right now he couldn't possibly think about anything other than Sakura.

"Or a few days off?" continued Izuna raising his eyebrow at his older brother's obvious exasperation. He usually never felt the need to worry about his older brother who operated like a well-oiled machine. Strangely enough, in the past a few weeks Madara had been exorbitantly happy or as much as he could show himself to be. He had never suspected a woman until Madara's secretary had told him that Madara had brought two dozen roses, an action so strange that it had send the entire office in a tizzy. Izuna had presumed that his rumored engagement with Hinata Hyuuga was proceeding well. However, this belief had to be utterly discarded when Madara's housekeeper gossiped to him that a young woman with pink hair had been spending almost every night at the main house of Uchiha Clan.

"I could takeover for a few days," Izuna offered, "You aren't much use for anyone in such a state."

Madara paused. Normally he would never debate taking such an offer. "Fine. I have five meetings scheduled. Take care of them, will you? I'll try to be back in a few days."

Without waiting for an answer he turned and walked out of the room leaving Izuna gaping.

* * *

Madara tapped his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel. He had been sitting in his car outside Sakura's apartment building for the past two hours. As he had suspected, she was not in her apartment. The weather had turned quite stormy and it was now raining heavily. He could not stop worrying about her, not knowing when or how she was going to arrive.

Suspecting that he might miss her in the rain, he got out of the car and went to stand under the awning of the building. He was just checking his cellphone for messages when he saw a flash of pink. His head snapped up. In a distance he saw Sakura walking under the rain without an umbrella. She seemed to be lost in thought if he could judge from her slow gait and blank gaze. He moved towards her barely aware of the freezing rain.

"Sakura!" he shouted. He wanted to shield her, protect her from whatever that bothered her so. Why didn't she let him?

Sakura looked up. To remember her own presence was surreal. Looking at Madara as he rushed towards her almost seemed like a hallucination. She remembered his warmth and how he would wrap his arms around her. A sob tore through her. She felt so cold, so utterly cold. She would do anything to feel his warmth again. As he drew near she threw herself into his arms.

"Sakura, my dearest," said Madara holding her, "You must tell me whatever is wrong. We will deal with it together."

Sakura just clung to him. She was lost to everything else. She was making him more wet than he already was but she needed to feel him before he left her.

"You can't keep sending here. You will catch your death," said Madara. He slowly disentangled himself from her and lead her towards the building.

Inside her apartment, he handed her her night clothes. And while she changed he also found himself some old clothes that Naruto and Sasuke left behind for their sleepovers.

"I'm sorry for making you worry," said Sakura as she sat at the kitchen table staring at the mug of hot chocolate that Madara had prepared for her.

"Your hair is still wet," Madara grabbed a towel and rubbed it through her hair. "You wouldn't want to catch a cold."

As he did so, Sakura leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his stomach. She closed her eyes and sighed. He was so warm. His just being here was so comforting.

"Sakura," Madara said gently. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Please, let me help you."

Sakura stilled. She slowly raised her head. "I can't really explain it…"

"Try saying whatever you feel," Madara said watching her closely. "I want to understand."

"I just…," Sakura mumbled unable to meet this eyes, "I just feel so empty sometimes. As if my mind is declining and dying. Its almost as if am incapacitated in a box hovering above the world, unable to touch the earth or soar the skies. I can't connect to the world."

Madara paused. "How long have you felt this way?"

Sakura shivered. "It comes and goes. It fist happened in the third year of medical school and since then it keeps coming back after varying lengths of time."

Madara kneeled before her. "Are you seeing someone for this? A professional? Someone who can help?"

"Well yes. I have started seeing someone since this week," said Sakura, her voice cracking. She couldn't look at him. A chance that his expression might be filled with contempt was enough to make her heart clench. The idea that he might think of her weak was terrifying. But he had been one of the main reasons that she had started therapy. She had to get better. She absolutely had to.

"My dearest. My dearest Sakura,"said Madara, his voice shaky, "Please tell me you haven't thought of….?"

Sakura flinched. "I thought of it, yes." Madara grasped her hands and his hold on her tightened. Sakura continued, "But I won't, you see? I feel so passive but I think I still have a little bit of a fight in me."

Madara let out a breathe he hadn't known that he was holding. He closed his eyes and raised her hand to his lips.

"I want to fight a little bit more," said Sakura. It seemed easy to say so but she knew from experience that the days, hours, minutes and seconds would sooner or later weigh her down.

"I'll fight with you," said Madara, his voice full of determination. "Sakura, look at me."

Sakura slowly raised her eyes to meet his. He cupped her cheek.

"I will fight with you every step of the way," His gaze bore into hers. "You aren't alone. I am here with you and I intend to stay."

"You don't have to." Sakura jerked back. "Why do you want to?"

He kissed her hand, her jawline, her forehead, each of her eyelids, her nose and then finally her lips. "Can't you see?"

"Madara." Sakura stared at him, her voice hoarse. Tears fell down her cheeks. He kissed them away

"Let me hold you," he said gruffly. He pulled her towards him.

"Yes," murmured Sakura. She looked up at him at wonder. "I think I might fall in love with you."

Madara stilled and after a pause he smiled. "My dearest, I am going to hold you to that."

 _Fin_

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to review!


End file.
